


Очищение

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Юра уже не впервые слышал о суровом ритуале Очищения. Но до сих пор даже представить не мог, что сам окажется избран исполнить волю Ситиса.Автор - khajiitka (ficbook.net/authors/2279345)





	Очищение

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с TES IV: Oblivion (квест Тёмного Братства «Очищение»). *шёпотом* Слава Ситису! Смерть персонажей, насилие, кровь, возможен ООС. Кто не знаком с каноном: «братья» – потому что «Братство», а не потому что там один на всех многодетный папка (хотя что-то такое там в мифологии тоже сквозит).

Слова пробивались к сознанию, как сквозь толщу воды: гулко и трудно, словно бы с задержкой. Юрий потряс головой, украдкой ущипнул себя за локоть, потом за мочку острого босмерского уха. Проснуться не получалось.

— Убежище осквернено и не подлежит восстановлению, — заученно чеканил Виктор, и от его ледяного взгляда становилось ещё более жутко, чем даже в их первую встречу. — Мы знаем, что предатель появился в Братстве задолго до твоего появления, и это снимает с тебя все подозрения.

Голова закружилась, перед глазами заплясали пёстрые пятна, свод пещеры будто покосился. Сорвавшаяся сделка, в сотый раз помятая броня, пропущенный ужин — всё это теперь казалось полной чушью по сравнению с беснующимся в груди предчувствием непоправимого. Что будет с теми, кто остался в убежище?..

— Ритуал очищения — суровая мера, но она необходима сейчас, когда Братству грозит не просто раскол, но полное уничтожение. И ты, чья верность Ситису не запятнана предательством, проведёшь этот обряд.

Колени подкосились, Юрий привалился плечом к холодным влажным камням пещеры и, с трудом выдохнув, просипел:

— Что?

— Все в этом убежище должны умереть, — приказал Виктор, и дрогнувшая тень от его капюшона ещё резче очертила складку меж светлых бровей. — Это наша жертва Ситису в знак верности и единственное надёжное средство уберечь остальных членов нашей семьи.

Только заслышав слово «семья», Юрий наконец отмер и заговорил:

— Да вы совсем там спятили?! Я знаю, как ты трясёшься над своим узкоглазым Слышащим, но с какого хрена за него должны погибать мои братья и сёстры?

— Предатель _уже убивает_ наших братьев. И если мы его не остановим, на их месте можем оказаться и я, и ты...

— Да плевать! — взорвался Юрий и заметался из стороны в сторону пойманным саблезубом. — Это же бред, они — моя семья. Никто из них не мог... — он вдруг остановился, провёл рукой по лицу, а затем подлетел к Виктору и ухватил его за грудки, безжалостно смяв отглаженную чёрную робу: — Они не предатели, слышишь, ты?! Я жизнью готов поклясться, что...

Он застыл и осёкся, когда холодные и цепкие ладони спикера Тёмного Братства придержали его под локти. В этот момент осознание ослепляющей молнией прострелило по нервам: у него нет выбора. У него есть приказ.

— Твоя жизнь тебе не принадлежит, мой мальчик, — тихо и доверительно сказал Виктор, сжимая пальцы крепче. — Мы все дети Матери Ночи, и всех нас ведёт чёрная длань.

Когда Юрий пришёл в себя и огляделся по сторонам уже осмысленно, Виктора рядом не оказалось, только в руке был зажат клочок бумаги с угольно-чёрными угловатыми буквами. Список имён. Их имён, таких привычных, почти родных: Кристофф, Мила, Жан-Жак, Сара. Даже Гошка тут, хотя чем им вообще мог помешать безобидный зачарованный страж-скелет? Последнее имя на листе отозвалось в горле горечью и паникой особенно сильно. Отабек. Матерь Ночи, ну за что?!

В убежище Юрий возвращался так медленно, как только было возможно. Чтобы дать себе время успокоиться и подумать, он сначала заложил большой крюк через лес, потом пошёл болотными тропами, чуть не нарвался на имперский патруль на опушке. Первой мыслью было предупредить ребят и всем вместе свалить из Чейдинхола на все четыре стороны. Куда-нибудь подальше от Сиродила — на острова в северном океане, в Морровинд, да хоть на горные пики Хай Рока. Или, наоборот, к югу? В Эльсвейр, оттуда через границу Валенвуда и на Пиандонею. Чёрта с два там до них доберутся!

А если всё-таки доберутся? Перехватят на полпути, перебьют по очереди и его, и братьев. Виктор может, он дальновидный, расчётливый. Не просто же так в спикеры выбился. Можно разделиться, но по одному их отловят ещё быстрее. Нет, вместе им бежать нельзя. А вот он один может. Уплыть на восток с контрабандистами, уйти с первым попавшимся каджитским караваном.

А что будет с ними?.. Для Братства Юрий сам станет предателем, а убежище всё равно зачистят. Пошлют кого-то другого, и одному Ситису известно, в каких муках будут умирать дорогие ему люди. Юрий поскрёб ногтями лоб, потёр кулаками глаза, зажмурился до цветных мушек и зарычал от бессилия. Где-то за деревьями в ответ завыла волчица.

_Даэдра бы их всех побрали... Есть вообще выход-то или нет?!_

Крупные стёсанные камни мощёной дороги словно клеились к подошве лёгких сапог, каждый следующий шаг давался с трудом. Вдалеке уже виднелся тонкий кованый забор, за которым притаился секретный вход-колодец. Юрий машинально потёр ещё ноющее после вражеской стрелы плечо и тут же отдёрнул руку. Отабек, когда обрабатывал и перевязывал, сказал, что надо протирать настоем ещё пару дней, чтобы зажило скорее. А где теперь их взять, эти пару дней?

Пальцы привычно откинули ржавую щеколду, под ногами знакомо скрипнули металлические ступеньки. Этот звук всегда был суховатым, но искренним приветствием блудному сыну, у которого впервые за долгие годы наконец появился дом. И семья. Интересно, если он сейчас сверзится с этой лестницы и сломает шею, ребята поймут намёк?

В их убежище редко гасли факелы и замирала жизнь. Даже сейчас, когда до рассвета оставалось всего ничего, по главному коридору разносилось глухое позвякивание костей — Гоша патрулировал территорию; из тренировочной слышался металлический звон клинков — Сара тренировалась практически каждую свободную минуту; из-за приоткрытой двери в столовую пробивался яркий свет. Юрий вдохнул поглубже и потянул ручку на себя.

— Нахрена тебе светляки? — он невольно сощурился и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Или простых свечей тебе мало, чтобы рассмотреть, что ты ешь?

— О-о-о, кто вернулся! — фирменная улыбка Жан-Жака засияла почти так же, как его висящий над столом магический шар. — Присоединяйся, я тоже только что с задания. Голодный, как волк!

Юрий присел за стол рядом и задумался. Сказать ему? Так не поверит ведь. Очищение — такая же сказка, страшилка на ночь, как конец света или слухи о будущей войне. Что-то, что в принципе когда-нибудь возможно, но уж точно не с тобой, не здесь и не сейчас. Жан-Жак, он же ЖэЖэ, он же Джей-Джей, он же Джи-Джи, он же ещё хрен-знает-кто, беззаботно наворачивал сладкие рулеты вперемешку с жареными злокрысами и запивал простой водой прямо из ковша. Наверное, он никогда бы не согласился стать вампиром по доброй воле. Хотя бы потому, что вот такие пиры для него стали бы уже не актуальны. Порой даже казалось, что этому пафосному бретонцу нафиг не сдались их золотые гонорары, и он готов убивать просто за еду.

Юрий достал из кожаного тула у пояса маленькое зелёное яблоко. Юрий сделал его сам. Под чутким руководством Отабека, конечно, но сам! Решил начать изучать алхимию, чтобы вместе потом проводить разные эксперименты, а в перспективе, кто знает, может, и приворот какой-нибудь освоил бы? Хотя Отабек всегда говорил, что он наполовину редгард, а потому от рождения вроде как невосприимчив к зельям и ядам...

Это яблоко Юрий собирался испытать на следующей жертве, но, похоже, сегодняшний его заказ будет последним. А что дальше... даже думать страшно. Он молча положил его перед собой на стол и откинулся на спинку стула. Жан-Жак незамедлительно ухватил яблоко за черешок и зажевал сразу, целиком. Юрий тихо смотрел. Жан-Жак продолжал спокойно завтракать.

Вдруг он замер и округлил глаза. Приложил руку к груди, другой потянулся к ковшу с водой, опрокинул в себя всё до капли. Подействовало, понял Юрий. Если он всё сделал правильно, то скоро яд должен разъесть живые ткани изнутри, а от такой изжоги уже никакая вода не поможет. Мелькнула мысль подсунуть ему Отабеково противоядие, пока не поздно. Его ещё можно будет выходить, восстановить желудок, даже вернуть аппетит, но Юрий только сморгнул и постарался задавить беснующийся внутренний голос. Его послали убить. И пока он успешно справлялся.

Жан-Жак начал задыхаться. Он молча открывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, хватался за горло, беспорядочно пытался что-то нашарить на столе, но только опрокидывал на пол одну полную тарелку за другой. На губах его выступила серая густая пена, он с хрипом схватился за живот и, скрученный спазмом, тяжело повалился на пол. Смотреть на это и дальше было невыносимо, Юрий вскочил со стула и ринулся было к двери, когда в его сапог вцепилась рука бретонца. Жан-Жак поднял на него такой непонимающий и жалобный взгляд, что поперёк горла встал мерзкий кислый ком.

_Это твой брат. А ты стоишь и смотришь, как он умирает. Ты же любишь смерть, не так ли? Иначе не был бы сейчас здесь. Самый верный поборник Матери Ночи и Отца Ужаса. Давай, смотри, как он корчится в муках от твоего мастерства. Смотри..._

Юрий уже почти сдался, склонился к дрожащему на полу телу, приготовился читать исцеляющий свиток, чтобы хотя бы остановить яд, как вдруг Жан-Жака будто встряхнуло всего, выкрутило и с глухим сиплым стоном вырвало. По каменному полу и узорчатому ковру разлилась зловонная смесь отравленной зеленовато-бурой крови, рваных сосудов и влажных ошмётков внутренностей. Юрий в ужасе отшатнулся, больно приложившись лопатками о стену.

Похоже, яд удался на славу. Жан-Жак больше не шевелился. Магический светящийся шар над столом рассыпался сотней мелких пылинок.

Пути назад больше не было.

_Мать Ночи тобой наверняка довольна. А ты сам?_

Юрий вылетел за дверь, крепко её за собой захлопнув. Перед глазами стояли предсмертная агония и непонимающий взгляд человека, который ему доверял безоговорочно. Не чужака, провинившегося перед гильдией, не цели по контракту, на которую провели Чёрное таинство. Нет. Они все — семья. Как, даэдра побери, можно их убивать?!

Привычная тишина и прохлада убежища теперь не внушала никакого спокойствия. Она угнетала, подгоняла, напоминала, что пока ещё есть шанс выполнить приказ и остаться незамеченным. Или нет? Что если поднять тревогу? Не таиться, собрать всех и напасть в открытую. Уж вместе-то они точно завялят его одного. Юрий снова потряс головой, отгоняя все эти глупые отговорки. Скорее, его просто скрутят по рукам и ногам, чем убьют на месте. Отабек же первым и начнёт допытываться, в чём дело.

_А как ещё? Они ведь семья. Разве ты сам поступил бы иначе?_

Ещё одна скромная надежда привела Юрия к дверям общих спален, но тут же разбилась о жестокую реальность и кривой распорядок дня в Братстве: все кровати, кроме одной, пустовали. Правильно, кто из ассасинов вообще спит по ночам, когда большинство заказов обычно выполнялось в это время? Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Юрий подошёл ближе к мирно спящей Миле и опустился на корточки у изголовья её кровати.

Какой смысл становиться лучшими, если даже лучшим суждено умереть? Иногда вот так — бесславно и тихо, по чужому приказу, по чьему-то лживому доносу. Мила была одной из лучших. Столько убитых вампиров, сколько на её счету, не набрал даже Крис, хотя на собратьев по крови должен бы иметь особый нюх. Потому она и спала всегда в броне, всегда при оружии. Даже сейчас — Юрий готов был поспорить на что угодно — зачарованный серебряный кинжал был надёжно спрятан в голенище сыромятного сапога. «Чтобы Крис не пугался», — всегда шутила она. Но эту привычку прятать нож в сапоге Юрий постепенно, незаметно для себя, у неё в итоге перенял.

Он всё сидел и смотрел на безмятежное лицо спящей сестры. Конечно, она вредная, шумная, слишком жизнерадостная для этого логова убийц. Поговаривали даже, что в роду у неё затесались ведьмы и ворожеи — чего только ни сочиняли братья, распивая по ночам на кухне контрабандный эль из Чернотопья. Но мало кто, наверное, помнил, что именно Мила была первой, кто обнял только-только пришедшего в убежище новичка, бедного мальчишку, волчонком глядевшего на всех вокруг. Настоящая имперка.

Юрий не удержался, дотронулся до огненно-рыжих завитков волос, легко коснулся губами бледного тёплого лба. Короткий клинок бесшумно скользнул из кожаной обмотки в ладонь и замер у мерно бьющейся жилки на стройной шее. Раненое плечо дёрнуло тугой болью, но рука не дрогнула. Сколько раз он делал то же самое на заданиях, убивал спящих нищих на улицах и прекрасных девушек в богатых поместьях. И ни с кем из них так не хотелось поменяться местами, как сейчас с Милой.

Хорошо, что она спит. Хорошо, что не придётся видеть обиду и разочарование на её вечно счастливом лице. Хорошо. Пусть хотя бы она не узнает, что сейчас творится в их проклятом богами Братстве, пусть смотрит свои прекрасные сны, пусть Мать Ночи надёжно укроет её своим саваном.

_Спи крепко, сестра._

Отточенным движением Юрий махнул лезвием по горлу. Всего секунда, и льняные простыни окрасились алым. Казалось, Мила вот-вот распахнёт глаза, выхватит свой нож, начнёт защищаться... Но кровавое пятно продолжало тихо расползаться по кровати, пропитывая грубую ткань покрывала, а Юрий всё не мог оторвать взгляд от рвано вздрагивающей в хриплом и булькающем дыхании груди, от ужасных ярких разводов на светлой коже, от ещё пока живой горячей крови, ручьями рвущейся на волю из тонкого, но глубокого пореза. От красной струйки, пробежавшей по подбородку из приоткрытого рта.

Юрий медленно поднялся, зажмурился на секунду. Потянулся к чужому сапогу и вытащил за кожаный ремешок едва светящиеся узкие ножны — её счастливый серебряный кинжал. Собственное лицо скрутила горькая судорога, глаза жгло и резало, как будто солью присыпали. Лёгкие наотрез отказывались вдыхать запах смерти своих собратьев, и от нехватки воздуха голова начинала кружиться. Пошатываясь и хватаясь за крупный камень стен, Юрий побрёл прочь от спален. Туда, где слышался звон клинков и глухие деревянные удары.

Тренировочная клетка в убежище редко пустовала — только когда Сара уходила выполнять свои контракты. Как первый мастер одноручного оружия она постоянно обучала братьев и сестёр своему искусству, тренировалась сама и иногда даже спала прямо здесь, на соломенных останках чучел, которые для неё не успевали восстанавливать Жан-Жак с Гошей. Юрий снова малодушно подумал: «Уж против такой наставницы у меня точно нет шансов выжить, правда?»

И только он собрался свернуть из коридора в оружейную, как в нос вдруг ударил приторно-сладкий аромат, который ни с чем невозможно было спутать. Вот ведь, вампир, а душится, как жрица Дибеллы перед обрядом.

— Наконец-то ты вернулся! — Кристофф навалился на него со спины всем своим немалым весом, чуть не повалив с ног. — Ты должен это увидеть, у меня получилось!

— Крис, — прошипел Юрий в тщетных попытках оторвать от себя холодные руки. — Вот честно, не до тебя сейчас.

— Ты передумаешь, когда увидишь _это_ , — зашептал ему на ухо вампир в лучших традициях своих соблазнительных рабочих приёмчиков. — Я починил тебе амулет!

Во имя всех... Он совершенно забыл про ожерелье, которое притащил однажды из какого-то склепа. Никто в убежище не разбирался в зачарованиях лучше, чем Кристофф, поэтому Юрий без раздумий отдал волшебную побрякушку ему. И не ошибся: оказалось, что на рубины действительно когда-то были наложены чары невидимости. Но то ли предыдущий хозяин с ним не очень-то церемонился, то ли за годы бездействия магия ослабла, но единственное, чего они тогда смогли добиться от амулета — это исчезновение пары пальцев на ноге или уха.

А теперь он его, значит, восстановил...

_Для тебя, брат, самое лучшее. Он всегда так говорил, помнишь?_

— Ну ладно, показывай, — разрешил Юрий, украдкой пряча кинжал Милы под поясом.

Сверкнув высветленными луной глазами, Кристофф приобнял его за плечи и потащил в свой подвал-лабораторию. Юрий чуть было не рванул обратно, когда они оказались у входа в столовую, ему даже почудилось, что из-под дубовой двери в коридор просочилась отравленная кровь, но Кристофф так же уверенно прошагал мимо, с восторгом описывая новый золотой амулет с рубинами.

— Ты бы видел, как он засиял, когда эффект вернулся в камни! Как будто украшение создали специально для чар, а не наоборот. Никогда такого не встречал.

Спустившись по каменным ступеням в подвал, они окружили стол для зачарований, под ладонями Кристоффа вспыхнула голубым пентаграмма душ. Он двумя пальцами поднял мерцающее ожерелье и повернул его камнями к свету свечи.

— Видишь? Я думаю, это не обычные рубины, из трещин в них магия могла просто вытечь, как вино из разбитого кувшина. Залатать их было непросто, но ещё сложнее подобрать к ним новую начинку.

Вампир так любовно смотрел на результат своих трудов, что Юрий не сдержал грустной улыбки:

— Похоже, ты гордишься этой штуковиной.

— О, да-а-а... Она станет жемчужиной моей коллекции зачарований! Хочешь примерить? — ещё больше оживился Кристофф.

«Я сейчас хочу только тихо сдохнуть», — подумал Юрий, но в ответ только молча кивнул.

— Для тебя всё самое лучшее, брат.

Цепочка со щелчком замкнулась на шее, и по телу пробежала иллюзорная искристая дымка. Рубины амулета замерцали ярче, и в один миг броня, тул, плащ, наручи — все исчезло из вида, будто скрытое тенью самого Ситиса.

— Ну как, видишь что-нибудь? — для верности Юрий даже покрутился на месте.

Кристофф сощурился, пригляделся, но пальцем ткнул почему-то мимо:

— Ты здесь?

Юрий хотел бы — очень хотел бы — расхохотаться от восторга, крепко обнять и поблагодарить брата за такой бесценный в их деле подарок, но только отступил на шаг и уставился ему в затылок. Интересно, вампирам так же больно умирать, как живым? Он достал из-под пояса серебряный кинжал, покачал в руке, примериваясь к весу и новым чарам, а затем тихо, без замаха, вогнал его Кристоффу под лопатку до упора.

Вампир охнул, осел на месте и вскинул вмиг посеревшее лицо. А в следующую секунду с его кожи обугленными обрывками стали осыпаться блёклые хлопья: его лицо, руки и тело опадали серой пылью, таяли мельчайшим прахом, что и в ладонях не удержать. Одежда превратилась в пустой мешок, и скоро от Кристоффа ничего не осталось, кроме горстки пепла под ногами.

Юра сорвал с шеи амулет невидимости и бережно опустил его на осевший на пол камзол.

_Это твоя жемчужина. И я её не достоин._

Картинки перед глазами менялись неохотно и тягуче, как будто он продирался сквозь застывающую слизь или паучью паутину: каменная лестница из подвала, коридор, столовая, ещё коридор, поворот в библиотеку, коридор к оружейной... Тут он столкнулся с флегматично шагающим по коврам скелетом Георгием, которого все в убежище звали по-свойски Гошей.

Умер Гоша не так давно, всего каких-то двадцать лет назад, поэтому плоть его ещё не до конца слезла с костей, но тогдашний управитель убежища, видимо, решил, что будет забавно посадить недоразложившегося Георгия при входе «встречать гостей». И только с появлением в Чейдинхоле вампира-зачарователя Кристоффа бездушный скелет получил от него магический обруч с зачатками характера и официальный титул стража. И с тех пор патрулировал весь дом, ловко убивал забредших злокрысов и шальных домушников и иногда развлекал ассасинов забавным и удивительно ритмичным постукиванием по черепушке — почти даже музыка.

А теперь, словно ощущая, что его мастера больше нет, Гоша хромал навстречу, на каждом шагу позвякивал топориком в костяной руке о стену и не мог удержать свою музыкальную черепушку прямо, так что его обруч почти съехал на пустые глазницы. Юрий вздохнул. Ну что за дело может быть предателям и Чёрной Руке до простого скелета, который и так уже умер?! Но нет, угораздило его стать стражем. Кто же знал, что любимые питомцы — тоже полноценные члены Братства? А теперь «пойди, Юра, убей, ты же хорошо это умеешь. Мы на тебя рассчитываем».

Юрий дождался, когда Гоша поравняется с ним, повернёт к нему вечно грустный оскал, и просто столкнул с голого черепа последний источник его жизни и движений.

— Прости, брат, ничего личного, просто...

_Я не виноват, мне так приказали._

Всё с тем же гулким и мелодичным перестуком Гоша по косточкам раскатился перед ним по полу, цепляясь за каменную кладку шероховатыми остатками кожи и плоти. Почему-то только в этот момент Юрий подумал, что при жизни, наверное, он тоже был печальным и любил музыку. Может быть, даже учился на барда и рассекал с лютней по всему Тамриэлю. Не мог же Кристофф просто взять и научить этому ходячий труп?

За углом по-прежнему раздавался лязг металла и грохот тренировочных манекенов. Юрий сжал кулаки и решительно шагнул в оружейную. Это его последний шанс перед тем, как...

— Юра, братишка! — едва завидев его в дверях, Сара выглянула из клетки и помахала зажатым в ладони клинком. Её, как всегда, трудно было застать врасплох. — Ты рановато. Пришёл попрактиковаться?

— Да, — ответил он и сдёрнул со стойки у стены первый попавшийся короткий меч.

Мила всегда подшучивала, что единственный лесной эльф Тёмного Братства кладёт с собой в кровать не лук и стрелы, а крохотный кинжал. Юрий, конечно, огрызался, но не отрицал, что с компактным оружием он чувствовал себя куда увереннее, чем с неповоротливыми двуручниками или посохами. Этот же бой должен идти на равных: если он хочет, чтобы Сара сражалась всерьёз, нельзя давать слабину.

— Уверен? С дороги, да ещё после контракта, неплохо бы сначала отдохнуть.

Отабек сказал бы то же самое, даже с таким же выражением лица. Юрий сцепил зубы и ещё сильнее впился пальцами в рукоять. Отабек. Боги, ну за что?!

Вместо ответа Юрий взмахнул мечом в первый раз и рубанул воздух в шаге от наставницы.

_Последний шанс..._

— Неплохо, — улыбнулась Сара, скользнув с потоком воздуха влево. — Я думала, ты устал, но раз ты готов... Внимание!

Юрий так же легко увернулся от прямого выпада, отскочил в сторону, поднял меч. Они с Сарой зашагали по кругу, присматриваясь, оценивая. Наставница молчала, Юрий думал. Если он будет работать в обороне, Сара, конечно, станет атаковать, но только тренировочными, типичными приёмами. Не на поражение. Значит, надо нападать самому. Да так, чтобы потеснить осторожную наставницу, спровоцировать и вытащить на свет её внутреннего бойца и безжалостного убийцу.

И он ударил. Сверху, наотмашь, как какой-то разбойник в заброшенном форте или грабитель на большой дороге, который в жизни никогда не учился держать оружие и вообще больше привык орудовать кочергой или вилами. Сара с кувырком выпрыгнула из-под лезвия, выставила свой меч в обороне и вскинула взгляд. Такой же удивлённый, неверящий, непонимающий, каким смотрел Жан-Жак. Юрий ударил ещё раз.

— Братишка, что с тобой? — выдохнула Сара, уворачиваясь от нового удара и блокируя клинком следующий. — Тебе плохо?

О, да, ещё как плохо. Настолько, что он бы предпочёл сейчас лежать в тренировочной клетке с дырой в животе, чем исполнять до конца то, что ему велел спикер Братства. Проклятый предатель! Кем бы он ни оказался... Он за это заплатит.

Юрий и впрямь дрался разъярённым саблезубом: вращал меч, перестраивался с прямых атак на обратные, выматывал наставницу выпадами и подсечками, осыпал её ударами, не давая ни минуты передохнуть. Незажившее плечо напоминало о себе с каждым резким движением, но расслабляться он себе не позволял. Звенела сталь, летели искры, тренировочные манекены из дерева и соломы, попадая под руку, разлетались в труху и щепки. Сара всё ещё не решалась ответить в полную силу, только отступала всё дальше, к решётчатой стене клетки, и пыталась заглянуть Юрию в лицо:

— Да в чём дело-то? — растерянно повторяла она между тяжёлыми вдохами. — Юра! Ты меня слышишь вообще?

Юрий слышал. Но разговаривать был не настроен, потому что единственное, что он сейчас мог и хотел бы сказать, вызвало бы ещё больше недоумения и пауз. Нет, всё, разговоры кончились. Пришла пора действовать.

Очередным взмахом меча Юрий чуть было не пригвоздил Сару к решётке, как она вдруг словно очнулась, уклонилась, парировала удар, спустила его вдоль своего клинка, и меч Юрия прошёл сквозь металлические плоские прутья. В этот момент Сара ударила ровно посередине между Юриной ладонью и краем клетки. Отломленная половина меча прозвенела по каменному полу по ту сторону решётки, другая половина осталась у Юрия в руке. Щёку прижгло остриём просвистевшего у самого лица лезвия. А в следующую секунду он получил такой мощный толчок в грудь, что отлетел сам и прокатился по полу до противоположной стены клетки.

Рёбра сдавило, будто цепями, где-то в солнечном сплетении застряла груда камней, не давая как следует вдохнуть. Порез на щеке ныл и горел. Юрий перевернулся на спину, приподнялся на локтях и махнул головой, откидывая волосы с лица. Сара всё ещё стояла над ним в боевой стойке и с оружием наготове, но почему-то медлила. Да что ж такое, разве он не достаточно уже нарвался, чтобы прикончить его без дальнейших разбирательств? Он же первый напал, он нарушил один из Догматов!

_Ну, давай же, убей! Убей раньше, чем я доберусь до его двери..._

— Давай же! — не выдержав, крикнул Юрий и с вызовом уставился на наставницу.

— Юрий, что происходит? — строго сказала Сара. — Объяснись сейчас же.

Боги, да что ещё нужно сделать, чтобы это всё закончилось?! Сказать ей, что он только что зарезал её драгоценную рыжую ведьму? Или показать живописную кучку пепла, которая осталась от Кристоффа? А может, красочный натюрморт вокруг Жан-Жака наконец убедит её решиться? Юрий снова уронил голову на грудь и заскрипел зубами, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не завыть в голос.

— Юра, — раздалось сверху внезапно мягко и сочувственно.

Он вздрогнул, когда увидел перед собой смуглую и мягкую ладонь. Левую. Без оружия. Сара протягивала ему руку. Как и всегда, как и каждый в этом убежище, в этом холодном подземелье, где собралась горстка разномастных убийц и стала друг другу друзьями, учителями, соратниками. Семьёй.

Юрий принял ладонь. Левой рукой взялся за протянутое запястье, тяжело поднялся на ноги и уткнулся лбом Саре в плечо. Чуть не всхлипнул.

_Милосердная Матушка, дай мне сил!.._

Наставница ласково провела ему по затылку одновременно с тем, как Юрий, не прекращая молитв Матери Ночи, Тёмному Отцу и всем известным богам одновременно, поднял и напряг правую руку. Сара коротко вскрикнула, дёрнулась и с хрипом выдохнула. Обломок меча с трудом прорвал затупившимся краем плотную ткань её Тёмной брони, и Юрий придержал девушку за талию, наваливаясь на рукоять. А затем с силой провернул сломанное лезвие, вспарывая лёгкий доспех вместе с живой плотью. Только не смотреть ей в глаза. Только не смотреть. Только не...

По пальцам потекло горячее и скользкое. Клинок Сары грохнул о камни так пронзительно, что заложило уши. Она ещё пыталась отпрянуть, оттолкнуть, но быстро выбивалась из сил и обмякала в Юриных руках. Судорожно и часто дыша, он вскинул лицо к потолку и разжал объятия, выпустил меч. Тело наставницы соскользнуло с его груди и с тихим шорохом опустилось на пол.

Очертания клетки расплывались, Юрий почти не видел, куда шёл, просто наугад развернулся и поковылял к распотрошённому чучелу у выхода. Подобрал пучок соломы, попытался оттереть руки, опустил взгляд на себя — броня от живота до колен была перепачкана в чужой крови. Юрий машинально коснулся щеки, отёр ладонь о плащ. Царапина, ерунда, даже внимания не стоит. Он вышагнул через порог решётчатой двери и, не удержавшись, обернулся: ну вдруг?

Чуда не случилось. Сара по-прежнему лежала в луже собственной крови рядом с собственным верным мечом. Тёмная броня кривыми обрывками бугрилась на животе вперемешку с чем-то ещё. Чем-то тёмным и влажным. В этот момент Юрий даже был рад подступившей к глазам и горлу мути, так безобразное месиво чужих внутренностей оставалось за фокусом. Он только зажмурился, пережидая тошнотворную волну, и поспешил выйти вон из оружейной.

Нервы начинали сдавать. Юрий пытался собраться, взять себя в руки: хлопал себя по щекам, сбивал костяшки пальцев о каменные стены в коридоре, снова шептал молитвы Матери Ночи. Но ничего не помогало. Оставалось лишь одно нетронутое имя в списке. И не нужно было уметь читать звёзды, чтобы угадать, где его найти.

Отабек редко уходил за контрактами сам — заказов на отравление поступало не так уж много, — чаще он снабжал собратьев всем необходимым для заданий, а потом помогал им лечить последствия. И чтобы не тратить время на лишнюю беготню, устроил себе алхимическую лабораторию прямо в библиотеке, рядом с книгами, к которым он частенько обращался за советами, хотя Юрий упорно не понимал, зачем: это же Отабек, он и так всё на свете знает.

От оружейной до библиотеки целых два коридора и три поворота — так бесконечно далеко, что, пока Юрий туда шёл, могло случиться всё что угодно. Он мог расцарапать себе порез на щеке так, что скончался бы от потери крови. Сам вездесущий Ситис мог остановить ему сердце в наказание за малодушие. В убежище мог ворваться Виктор и сказать, что всё это безумная ошибка, что не надо никого убивать, и предателя давно поймали в другом городе. Что угодно — почему же тогда ничего не происходило? Почему никто так и не помешал Юрию дойти до этой тяжёлой дубовой двери?

Он вошёл, как обычно, без стука. О гостях Отабеку всегда сообщали скрипучие петли, которые он, кажется, нарочно не смазывал и запрещал это делать другим. Вот и сейчас, когда Юрий скользнул в полумрак библиотеки, разбавленный только светом редких свечей, он оторвался от рассыпанных по столу трав и разных ингредиентов, отставил флакон к десятку таких же и поднялся навстречу:

— Юра, ты вернулся! — всего в несколько широких шагов он быстро пересёк зал и раскрыл руки для объятий. — Так быстро, я думал... Боги, что с тобой?

Отабек осёкся на полуслове и застыл на месте, едва только разглядел Юрия целиком. А уже через секунду он стоял с ним лицом к лицу и осматривал его щёку, ощупывал суставы и хмурился так сурово, будто это он сам допустил, недоглядел.

— Ничего, Бек, я...

— Как это ничего? Да ты весь в крови! Кто это тебя так?

— Она не моя.

Отабек вскинул тёмный блестящий взгляд, помолчал. Юрий не смел отвести глаз, но ничего больше объяснять был не в силах.

— Трудный контракт попался?

— Нереальный. Ты не представляешь...

Из груди невольно вырвался судорожный всхлип, Юрий почувствовал, как скривились и поджались в беспомощной гримасе губы и брови. И как крепко его обнял Отабек, прямо так, в охапку поперёк плеч, наплевав на непонятно чью кровь, на свою чистую льняную робу, на то, что Юрий вообще-то был выше на полголовы, даром что босмер.

Ощущение времени притупилось, как и боль в свежем порезе, как пульс в поднывающем после недавнего боя плече. В крепких руках Отабека хотелось обо всём забыть и просто остаться. Он всем собой излучал тепло домашнего очага и спокойствие скалы над морем, но в то же время его близость так волновала кровь, что ни один шторм не мог бы сравниться с бурей эмоций, которая разрывала Юрия на части. И что-то внутри подсказывало, что никакое приворотное зелье ему давно уже не нужно, потому что Отабек сам охотно тянулся навстречу, делил с ним одно дыхание на двоих, дарил и принимал короткие вороватые поцелуи, которые совсем скоро переросли во что-то куда более чувственное, болезненное и отчаянное.

И только холодная сталь кинжала в руке не позволяла забыть, зачем он здесь.

_Пора..._

— Нет, — сдавленно простонал Юрий, отрываясь от горячих губ и утыкаясь лбом Отабеку в бритый висок.

— Что? Юра, что? — тут же напрягся Отабек и обхватил Юрино лицо ладонями. — Где болит? Тебя всё-таки задели?

Кинжал ткнулся остриём точно между четвёртым и пятым ребром — напротив сердца. Пальцы до побелевших костяшек сжимали рукоять, но рука будто онемела и больше не слушалась приказов тела. И раненое плечо тут было вовсе ни при чём.

Отабек опустил голову и тут же поднял взгляд, удивлённо распахнув глаза. Ещё чуть-чуть, и в них разольются всё те же невыносимые непонимание и обида.

— За что? — спросил он так тихо, как будто уже знал ответ, но хотел убедиться.

Юрий молчал, не в силах выдавить ни слова в оправдание. Комната вокруг опять поплыла, а вставший в горле горький ком не давал толком ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

— Это и есть твой контракт?

Вот. Вот оно: зачем ему книги, он и так всё знает! В этот момент силы покинули Юрия окончательно, ноги подкосились, и он рухнул коленями на грубый камень, согнулся, будто глыбой придавленный, выронил кинжал и схватился за голову руками:

— Я не могу так, Бек! Не хочу, ну за что?! Это несправедливо, так нельзя! Слышишь? Мы же все семья, нас же всех... они же сами нас тут всех и собрали! А теперь... как свиней, понимаешь?

Отабек, внезапно тоже оказавшийся на полу рядом, гладил его по волосам, говорил что-то правильное и утешительное, прижимал к своей груди. Грубый лён под щекой отрезвлял, а под горячими ладонями потомка редгардов Юрий быстро успокаивался, слёзы высыхали, и сердце из безумной пляски возвращалось в свой нормальный ритм. Мельком даже подумалось, не распыляет ли Отабек над ним одно из своих зелий, незаметно и ненавязчиво, но главное же, что работает. С другой стороны, кто, как не он, мог бы понять, что происходит, поверить в старую страшилку, ставшую реальностью, и придумать, как им быть дальше?

Юрий рассказал ему всё, что знал. И что сделал. Начистоту, утаив, пожалуй, только самые... лишние детали. Отабек задумался. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на холодных камнях подземельной библиотеки, хмурил густые брови, тёр смуглыми пальцами подбородок. Если бы Юрий не знал, что происходит, то решил бы, что он просто размышляет над очередным хитрым рецептом снадобья. Наконец Отабек расправил плечи и кивнул:

— Ты всё сделал правильно.

Юрий даже опешил, такого ответа он точно не ожидал:

— В смысле, что тебе рассказал?

— Нет, что убивал, как приказал спикер. Ритуал Очищения — не простой контракт, за ослушание тебя самого, скорее всего, убьют.

— И... что нам делать?

— Вариантов не так уж много, — едва заметно вздохнул Отабек и поднял оброненный кинжал, протянул его на ладони. — Тебе нужно закончить обряд.

— Нет. Нет, Бек, ты рехнулся? Я не могу. Я не смогу без тебя. Ты чего? Я не за этим тебе всё это рассказал!

— Моё имя ясно значится в списке. А если ты не выполнишь приказ, рядом появится и твоё.

— Да и плевать, прекрасно! Я не против сдохнуть вместе, если так уж приспичило, — в полумраке зала Юрий увидел, как Отабек снова упрямо хмурится, и поспешил выложить свой план: — Слушай, я всё придумал. Мы сбежим отсюда. Сиродил пусть катится в Обливион, а мы с тобой рванём в Эльсвейр, там же столько кочевников и чужаков, каджиты не выдадут. А? Или в Хай Рок, хочешь? Жан-Жак рассказывал, там много пещер, где можно годами прятаться, никто не найдёт. Ну?

— Юра.

Всего одно слово, а Юрия будто оглушило. Внутри что-то гулко оборвалось и осыпалось ледяными осколками вместе с надеждой хоть как-то уговорить Отабека поступить если не правильно, то хотя бы разумно.

— Мы можем сколько угодно прятаться от Братства и наёмников, бежать по всему Нирну в поисках новых убежищ, но ты же понимаешь: Мать Ночи так просто не прощает отступников. И суть хаоса Ситис рано или поздно нас настигнет. Я не хочу тебе такой судьбы.

— Бред какой-то...

Юрий не выдержал, вскочил на ноги и принялся мерить зал нервными шагами. Как назло, ничего путного больше не придумывалось, но так просто взять и убить Отабека? Это же просто безумие! Отабек поднялся следом и поймал несущегося мимо Юрия за плечи, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Юра, послушай. Я тоже не верю, что кто-то в этом убежище мог бы предать. Но теперь это уже решать не нам. И если предатель всё ещё на свободе, он должен ответить за то, что случилось с нашей семьёй. С нами.

_Это неизбежно. И вы оба это знаете._

Отабек взял его за руку и осторожно вложил в ладонь всё тот же кинжал.

— Помоги Виктору поймать его. И пусть он поплатится. Я жалею только о том, что не смогу в этот момент быть рядом.

Пальцы привычно обхватили холодную сталь, которая не нагревалась ни в одном пламени этого мира, даже в ладонях Отабека. Рука сама поднялась на уровень груди и снова приставила нож к чужому сердцу, а Юрий всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что происходящее реально. Отабек лишь сверкнул блестящими глазами и улыбнулся на прощание:

— Ты настоящий воин, ты справишься. Возьми из моих запасов всё, что тебе может пригодиться. Хочешь, я отвернусь?

— Клянусь, я найду предателя, — выдохнул Юрий невпопад. Или наоборот. Он никак не мог совладать с бешеным колотьём изнутри и разогнать туман в голове. — И выпущу ему кишки так, что он неделю будет умирать, шепча ваши имена. Слышишь? Я отомщу за вас. За тебя.

— До встречи... брат.

Ещё одним влажным и горячим прикосновением обожгло губы, жарким выдохом опалило лицо. Страшно было оторваться, страшно вытереть новые слёзы, страшно открыть глаза. Только руки настоящего ассасина знали, что делать. Правой ладонью Юрий крепко держал кинжал, а левой он так же крепко обнял Отабека, прижался к нему, как в последний раз. В самый последний раз.

Клинок мягко вошёл по самую рукоять.

Тишину вмиг опустевшего убежища разорвал отчаянный и яростный вой.

_До встречи, брат._


End file.
